Living in Vegas
by Chloe McMurray
Summary: Couple of hours before Greg gets his butt kicked. Nick and Buffy pairing
1. Chapter 1

Living in Vegas

Disclaimer:Joss owns Buffy and Jerry owns CSI.

Pairings: Buffy/Nick

Summary: Takes place a couple of hours before Greg's accident. Buffy and Nick met 6 months ago when she was in Vegas to retrieve a slayer. She returns to Vegas a couple of days later and her and Nick begin a relationship. Now they live together. Sunnydale isn't a crater, they gang found some other way to defeat the first. Spike is jealous of Buffy and Nick's relationship. Buffy's a guidance counselor at a local high school, thanks to a recommendation from Robin.

Rating: R

Chapter 1

Nick walked from the lab, to his office and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. Dialing his girlfriend's number, he entered his office and sat down. On the third ring she picked up.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"You just leaving the school?"

"Yeah, why?," when he didn't answer her, Buffy said with a more forceful tone. "Nick, what happened?"

"There's a gang going around and randomly beating people up. One guy is dead and the other is in critical condition."

"Oh god."

"Please be careful."

"I will babe, don't worry."

"I know but still."

"You know what time you'll be home tonight?"

"Not sure, don't wait up. Promise me you won't."

"Sorry Nicky. Not gonna promise anything."

Nick growled at her use of his name.

"I love it when you get all growly," Buffy said with a giggle.

Nick smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you okay?"

"Just be careful. You almost to your car?"

"Yeah. I don't sense anything though."

"Alright. Put me on speaker phone once you're in the car."

"This is really bothering you," asked Buffy getting into the driver side.

"I just wish we could nab these guys."

"You will."

"Before or after someone else dies?"

"Nick, relax. Okay, just breathe. What time will you be done tonight?"

"I don't want," Nick began.

"What time Nick," interrupting him.

"Around midnight."

"Okay I'm home now. I'm gonna go eat, take a shower and then take a nap. I'll be waiting when you get home. Who knows maybe I'll be naked."

Nick groaned at her comment, "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too," she said getting out of her car and hanging up the phone.

Buffy pulled her keys out of her purse and headed towards the front door. Just as she was about to put the key in the door. Someone grabbed her from behind.

"Damn it Spike."

"Sorry Luv."

"Spike," Buffy said in a warning tone.

"Sorry."

"What's up?"

"What does Lab Boy say about what's going on?"

"Look I get it, okay. You don't like Nick. But if you want me to be happy, then you'll get over it."

"I's not that I don't like the guy," Spike said pausing for a moment. "Actually, that's not true. I don't like him, I don't think he's right for you."

"Then who is? Huh Spike? You?"

"You better believe. We've always been perfectly matched."

"And? I don't love you Spike. Not like that."

"And you love this guy, He's worse the soldier. Instead of Corn-fed Iowa boy, you've got an Overgrown Cowboy."

"I really hoped we could have been friends. I guess not."

"We'll never be friends luv."

"I won't make that mistake again. Look, unless it's work or supernaturally related, I don't think we should be around one another."

"That's what you want," Spike said as his jaw clenched with anger.

"It's what I want."

"Fine then."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said as he turned around and stalked off.

With a sigh Buffy put her keys in the lock and entered her house. Making sure to lock it, she placed her purse and keys on the table in the front hall.

"Well that went well," she said to herself.

After setting her things down, Buffy turned and headed to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Once she entered the kitchen, she turned to her answering machine and pressed play. Buffy walked to the fridge as the first message began to play.

"Hmm," she said grabbing last nights leftovers and popping it into the microwave. "Okay, I'll call Dawn and Giles tomorrow."

The microwave beeped and Buffy pulled the container from the microwave. Toeing off her shoes, she plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Ooh, Nicky's on the tv," Buffy said noticing her boyfriend on the news. "He looks so yummy."

After she finished eating Buffy turned off the tv and took the container to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Grabbing a drink from the fridge, Buffy turned and head upstairs for a shower. Once in the bedroom, Buffy set her drink on her nightstand and moved toward the bathroom. Buffy headed toward the shower, turned the water on and regulated it to her liking. After she undressed, Buffy stepped in the shower and began to wash her body. Once she rinsed her body, Buffy the proceeded to wash and condition her hair. Rinsing the soap from her hair, Buffy stepped out of the shower, wrapped her hair in a towel, followed by one around her body. Buffy stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, towards her dresser. She then pulled out a piece of Nick's favorite lingerie and set it on the bed. Buffy then headed toward her vanity and proceeded to brush her hair. Once it was free of tangles, Buffy finished drying off her body and towel dried her hair. When that was done she then moved towards the bed, grabbed the lingerie and pulled it over her head, ditching the towel. Deciding to just leave the towel at the end of the bed, Buffy climbed to her side, grabbed her alarm clock and set it for midnight. Moving towards the middle of the bed, Buffy settled into her pillow and pulled a blanket over her body. In moments she fell asleep.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy and Jerry owns Nick. Oh how I wish that hot texan was mine.

Chapter 2

It was a little after 11 when Nick walked in the door. Closing and locking the door behind him, Nick tossed his keys on the table and headed upstairs. Walking into the bedroom, Nick noticed Buffy asleep on their bed and quietly sat down. Buffy stirred when she felt him sit beside her.

"You're home early," said Buffy sitting up with a yawn.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong," Buffy asked when she noticed Nick's demeanor.

"Greg got attacked on his way to a scene."

"What," she asked moving closer to Nick.

"He was headed towards a scene when he noticed another on of the beatings going on. He's in the hospital right now, we won't know more until he wakes up."

Buffy pulled Nick into her arms, trying to comfort him. Nick felt her wrap her arms around him and pulled her into his lap, bring his head to her shoulder.

"Oh god," said Buffy as she felt Nick clinging to her. "How bad is he," she asked.

"Bad," said Nick pulling away. "The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it through the night. The next 24 hours are crucial."

"Of course. What time do you have to be in?"

"Early. I should get some sleep," Nick said with a sigh, got up from the bed and grabbed his sweats out of his drawer. "I'll be right back," he said not even glancing towards Buffy.

Nick walked back into the room after a couple of minutes and finally noticed his girlfriend's appearance. She was wearing his favorite nightie and her hair had a curl to it. It took his breath away.

"You look beautiful," he said walking towards the bed.

"Thank you. Come on, let's get some sleep," Buffy said pulling back the blankets for Nick.

Nick climbed into the bed, draped the blanket around his waist and pulling Buffy into his arms.

Breathing in her scent, Nick placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"Nick," Buffy gasped as she felt his lips along her neck.

"You smell so good," he said moving his lips to hers.

Pulling Buffy further into his arms Nick deepened the kiss.

"Nicky," Buffy said as she pulled away with a gasp.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he growled moving his kisses along her shoulder.

"I love you," she said bringing his head up so that his eyes met hers.

"I love you too," said Nick bringing her in for another kiss.

Nick cupped her cheek, caressing his thumb along her jaw. Buffy brought her hands up his chest, caressing each muscle as she made her way to his shoulders. She raked her nails down his back, bringing them to rest on his lower back and pulled his hips closer to hers. Nick hissed at the contact and Buffy pulled her head back with a cry when his erection came in contact with her core, causing Nick to move his lips lower. Feeling his lips move over chest, Buffy's hips bucked against his seeking more friction. He moved his hands across her back, grasping her backside in his hands, pulling her as close to his as he could. Sensing something was off she pulled away.

"Nicky," she asked gazing into his eyes.

Running his hand across her cheek and pressing a kiss against her brow, Nick just pulled her into his embrace and snuggled deep.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Hey," Buffy said bringing his gaze up to hers. "He'll be okay."

"It's not just Greg, Buffy," Nick said pulling out of her embrace and sat up with a sigh. Buffy sat up with a puzzled look on her face. "I just," he began with frustration he got up off the bed.

"What? Baby talk to me."

Nick turned back towards her, "I keep thinking, what if it was you? What if they had jumped you tonight?"

Buffy got up and walked towards him. "But it wasn't. I'm here," she said bringing her hand to his cheek. "I'm okay."

"I know that," he said pulling her into his arms. "But it doesn't stop me from thinking it. "The attack happened not too far from the studio. What if they decided to just go a couple of blocks further?"

"But they didn't. I'm right here," she said taking his hand and putting it on her chest. "Feel that? It's still beating. Beating strong and fast too, might I add. Whenever you're in the room or whenever I sense you near, my breath catches, my heart speeds up and I can't focus. I lose all control," Buffy stepped further into his arms, bringing her hands up to cup his face. "You might get scared about me out there, but don't you think I don't get scared. Every night I get scared, wondering if you're gonna come home," tears welled up in her eyes with each word, finally spilling as it got to be too much.

"Buffy," Nick said bringing his hand to her face to wipe away the tears. "God, please don't cry. You know how much I hate it when you cry."

"Sorry," she said with a sniffle.

"Don't be, I didn't think," he said bringing her back into his arms. "I never thought once how this affected you."

"You love your job and you're good at what you do," Buffy pulled away and walked towards the bed. Sitting down Buffy sighed, "God, you help so many people. You help put so many minds at ease. I'm not gonna let my fears stop you from doing your job."

Nick walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Just as I'm not gonna let my fears stop you from living your life. But it's not gonna stop me from worry, especially when you go out and patrol."

"Same," Buffy said climbing into his arms.

"We're quite the pair," he said wrapping his arms tight around her.

Buffy pulled away with a smile, "I love you."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that," Nick said returning her smile. "I love you too."

"That's good," she said pulling him in for a kiss.

Buffy moaned as she felt Nick's hands caress her thighs, giving Nick the opportunity to allow his tongue to enter her mouth, her moans driving him to push the hem of her nightie up along her hips. Buffy gasped as she felt his hands caress along her lower abdomen, along the hem of the matching thong. Buffy backed away allowing Nick to dip his fingers into the straps of the thong, pulled them down her legs and tossed them to his left.

"You know," Buffy said as she brought her kisses along Nick's jaw. "This would be more comfortable, if we were in the bed."

Nick smiled. "Well then, I guess we're gonna have to remedy that," he said lifting her into his arms causing Buffy to squeal.

"Nick," Buffy giggled as he carried her to their bed.

"What," asked Nicked as he placed her on the bed.

"Come here," she said crooking her finger, begging him to join her.

Nick climbed up the bed, laying his body along hers and placed a kiss along her jaw, before moving to her lips. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. While wrapping her arms around him and running her fingers through his hair, she deepened the kiss. Buffy gasped as Nick moved his kisses from her lips, to her neck, nipping along her scar. Earning a moan, Nick continued his journey down her body. Once he reached the hem of the nightie, Nick lifted it up slowly and placed a kiss on each inch of flesh he revealed.

"Nick," Buffy moaned. "Please."

"What do you want me to do? Gotta tell me what you want."

Buffy pulled Nick up, bringing him and for a quick kiss and said, "I want you to make love to me."

"As you wish," said Nick quoting "The Princess Bride."

Buffy giggled at his comment and pulled him in for a longer deeper kiss, moaning when his tongue came in contact with hers. Pulling away Nick removed his wife-beater and dipped his head back in for another kiss. Nick moved his hands over her waist, moved the nightie up her body and over her head.

"That's not fair," said Buffy sitting up and moving her hands to his waist. "You've got too many clothes on," she said lowering the waistband of his sweats and down his hips, his erection popping out to meet her. "That for me," she said with a smile.

"Only for you," Nick said as her hand wrapped around his penis.

"Good," Buffy said as she moved her hand up and down his length, stopping to smooth a drop of precum along the head.

"Buffy," moaned Nick.

After stroking him for a bit, Buffy lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Hearing his moans drove her farther. Cupping his balls in her hand, Buffy hallowed her cheeks and moved her lips up and down his length, swirling her tongue along the head. Nick pulled her off of him when he felt himself get closer to the edge.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth."

"But," Buffy began but Nick cut her off with a quick kiss.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth. I want to cum when I'm inside you."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Nick said pulling her in for a kiss, quickly deepening it. Moving his hands down her body and along her torso, finally bringing them up to caress her breast.

"Nick," Buffy gasp when she felt his thumb rub along her nipple, caressing it to a tight bud. "Oh god."

Nick smirked and lowered his head to bring her nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the aureole, nipping the bud and drawing a moan from her lips. Buffy clutched his head, trying to bring him closer. Running her hand through his hair, Buffy grabbed the strands at the base of his head and pulled his head away, bringing his lips to hers, drawing him in for a heated kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around her bringing her into his lap. Buffy moaned when her wet, heated core came in contact with his erection. Feeling how wet she was, Nick moaned and settled Buffy down on the bed.

"Nick," Buffy moan feeling him settle between her legs. Before Nick could move his way down her body, he was stopped. "No, enough foreplay," she said bringing him in for a kiss. Pulling away Buffy moaned, "I need you," and she brought him back in and deepened the kiss.

Nick lifted his body, positioned his penis at her entranced and slowly pushed his way into her.

"Buffy," Nick moaned as he became encased inside of her. "Oh god," he said thrusting slowly.

"Nicky, please," Buffy said begging for him to go faster.

Nick wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, thrusting faster into her. Buffy moved with him, matching his every move. The pressure began to build as Nick thrusted deeper into her, moving faster Buffy's moans driving him to move faster and harder.

"Cum for me Buffy," Nick said moving a hand between their body and he started manipulating her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Feeling her start to convulse around her, Nick pitched her clit, pushing her over the edge with a scream.

"NIICCCKK," Buffy screamed as she came, tightening her muscles around him to bring him over the edge with her.

"UH BUFFY," Nick grunted as he came shooting his cum deep into her womb.

Nick continued to thrust into her, drawing out her orgasm. As they came down, Nick pressed a kiss against her lips and brow and pulled out of her with a hiss. "I love you," he said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too," she said snuggling deep into his embrace.

TBC....... I think this one came out a bit better than the first one I tried to write. Please review.

CHAPTER 3

AU: Writer's block sucks. BTW It's summer in my story, so during the summer Buffy works at a dojo.

Buffy awoke to the sound of Nick's beeper going off. "Nick," Buffy said running her hands down his torso and along his hip. "Time to wake up."

"I don't want to," he said groaning into her hair.

"But you have to," she said placing a kiss on his neck.

"Don't start. What time is it?"

"Um," Buffy said turning towards the clock. "About 4, what time you gotta be in?"

"Little over an hour."

"You think we have enough time for a quickie in the shower?"

"Oh yeah," Nick said climbing out of bed and lifting her into his arms.

"Nick," Buffy squealed in delight.

"What? It's quicker this way," he said walking them towards their bathroom.

Buffy smiled and snuggled into his embrace. Once they were in the bathroom, Nick set Buffy on her feet, walked towards the shower and turned on the water.

"Come here," Nick said holding out his hand.

Buffy took his hand and followed him into the shower. Once inside Nick closed the door and pulled her into his embrace. "Love you," Nick said pulling her in for a kiss.

Buffy sighed as Nick's lips came in contact with hers. 'This is heaven,' Buffy thought as she felt Nick's hands caress over her hips and under her thighs to lift her legs around his hips. "Love you too," Buffy said when she felt Nick's erection settle against her sex.

Nick smiled and placed a kiss on her lips as he thrusted into her. Pinning her between the wall and his body, Nick began to thrust deeper into her.

"Nick," Buffy gasped. "Oh god, harder."

Nick angled his hips so that with each thrust he hit her clit. "Ah," he moaned as she angled her hips to bring him deeper within her.

"Nicky, please," Buffy said as she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

Nick thrusted harder and faster, pushing into her until he felt her start to convulse around him. He thrusted a couple more times and with a harsh grunt he followed her over the edge. "Love you," Nick said once his breathing returned to normal.

"I love you too," Buffy said bringing her hand to cup his cheek.

Nick leaned into her hand. "I guess we should finish showering," she said bringing him out of his thoughts. "You have to go to work soon and I have to be in in a couple of hours."

"Yeah," Nick said releasing her legs from around his hips and let the settle on the floor. "Are you gonna stop by and see Greg later?"

"After class lets out. So around 4," Buffy said letting the water run through her hair. "You sure you're okay," she said taking a step towards him, grabbing the loufa and body wash.

"Yeah, but I think I better do that," he said taking the loufa from her.

"Spoil my fun," she said with a pout.

"Well I don't have anymore time to play. It's bad enough that Warrick seems to know when I've just "had a happy" as Greg puts it," Nick frowned at the sound of Greg's name.

"He'll be fine Nick," Buffy said running her hand along his shoulder.

"I know, it's just," Nick said with a sigh.

"Hey," Buffy said turning him around to face her. "You'll figure this out, you always do."

"I just wish we had figured it out before Greg got hurt."

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. "I'll get it," she said. "I'm done anyway." Buffy placed a quick kiss on his lips and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body, Buffy headed out to the bedroom and picked up the phone. "Hello. Hey Warrick. No he's in the shower, he'll be out in a few. Okay. All right. Very funny. Bye," Buffy hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom.

"What was that about," Nick said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Warrick."

"Oh," Nick said drying off his body.

"Yeah. He said meet him at the scene once you're clocked in and everything," she said towel drying her hair.

"Okay," Nick said wrapping the towel around his waist and heading towards the bedroom.

Buffy sighed as she proceeded to brush her teeth. Once she was done she headed to the bedroom.

"Why don't you go back to sleep," Nick said pulling a shirt over his head.

"You know that once I'm up, that unless you're beside me, I can't go back to sleep. Besides it'll give me a chance to get some things done before I have to be in."

"Fine," Nick snapped.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you?"

Nick sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry," he said running his hands over his face. "I'm just scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Scared that Greg's gonna get worse. Scared that if we don't get these guys, that there eventually gonna come after you."

Buffy sighed and walked over towards Nick. "You will get these guys," she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I know," he said bringing her into his embrace.

"Alright," Buffy said pulling away. "You need to finish getting ready for work and I'll go down and get your coffee and lunch ready," she said getting up and putting on her robe.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Besides if I stay up here I'm only gonna wanna pull you back into bed and never let you leave.

Nick smiled as she left the room.

Kitchen

Buffy moved around the kitchen making Nick his travel mug of coffee and set it on the counter. Turning around she moved to the refrigerator and pulled out somethings out to make him a sandwich. Buffy pulled out his lunch bag and put the sandwich and a small bag of cookies into the bag. She turned back to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and stuck it in the bag.

Nick came down and walked up behind Buffy. "Thank you," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"You're welcome," she said turning in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips. "Where do you want me to meet you later?"

"How about I come get you from work and we drive over to the hospital together, then we'll get your car on the way home."

"Okay," Buffy said handing him his lunch and coffee.

"You do know Warrick is so gonna bust my ass for this right," he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I like doing this," Buffy said with a smile.

"And I like you doing this too. Alright," Nick said looking at his watch. "I'll meet you at the studio around 4 and we'll head over to the hospital from there. Then tomorrow I'll be doing an all day and night until this case is done."

"Okay," Buffy said with a pout.

"Buffy," Nick began.

"I know, I get it, I do. I just hate your long days."

"So do I, but I get vacation time soon and we'll go away together," Nick said placing a kiss at her temple. "I love you."

"Love you too," Buffy said as he headed for the door.

Nick smiled as he closed the door behind him and headed for his truck. 'Soon,' Nick thought to himself as he pulled out of the driveway and headed for work.

Lab

"Hey Grissom," Nick said stopping at Gil's office once he changed and stuck his lunch in the refrigerator.

"Nick, you heading to scene?"

"Yeah, just stopping in to see if you're going to see Greg later?"

"Yes. What about you and Buffy?"

"I'm going to grab her around 4 and we'll go from there."

"How is she," Gil asked stepping in front of his desk and folding his arms over his chest.

"She's good," Nick said with a smile.

"You do it yet?"

"Not yet. I'm still working out all the kinks. I want this to be perfect."

Gil smiled, "It will be."

"I'm going to head to scene. I'll see you later," Nick said heading out the office.


End file.
